Snow
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: You, a young up and coming actress, get to have a fun day in the snow with the cast. Avengers CastxTeen!Actress!Reader


Snow Avengers CastxTeen!Actress!Reader

You were the youngest person on the set so it was only natural that you would find your way into trouble, although very little of it was intentional. This, however, didn't make things very easy for your fellow actors…

Take today for instance. While everyone else was standing on the set suited up and ready, you were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Robert Downey Junior asked, annoyed. Scarlet Johansen shrugged.

"She's a sixteen-year-old girl on a blocked off movie set, how far could she possibly go?"

"This is (Name) we're talking about." Jeremy Renner reminded everyone. Chris Evans tried to call your phone but there was no answer.

"We only have ten minutes until we start shooting." Chris Hemsworth said looking down at his phone. Tom Hiddleston, who had been playing with Chris's hammer prop to pass the time, drifted closer to the nearest window. Something outside was drawing his attention.

"Excuse me everyone but I think I may have found (Name)." Tom said. Instantly everyone swarmed the window.

"Well we should probably go out and get her." Mark Ruffalo sighed.

*Let's rewind just a little bit m'kay?*

When you woke up that morning, you had not expected the snow that greeted you outside your trailer but you were pleased by it all the same. You glanced down at your watch. Admittedly you had slept a little longer than you had intended but there was still time for you to play out in the snow and get your costume on before the next scene of Avengers 3 was shot.

You pulled on a pair of vaguely Nordic looking boots, a warm jacket, a hat, gloves, and finally wrapped a scarf around your neck. You were ready to face the frozen wasteland.

*Okay, now that that's done, back to the future! … Or present?*

You threw a handful of snow into the air and giggled as it floated back down to earth. Arms spread wide, you spun under your personal little flurry. Clapping off to the side caught your attention. Standing by the open door to the set/studio thing were Robert, Scarlet, Jeremy, Hemsworth, Evans, Mark, and Tom.

"Darling you look like you're having a marvelous time but don't you think it's about time to come inside?" Tom asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. You grinned back and shook your head.

"Not a chance! I'm pretending I'm in Jotenheim and you can either play with me or go back inside!" You yelled as you flopped onto your back in the fresh snow. Tom walked forward and plopped down in the snow next to you.

"And why would a Midgardian such as yourself wish to be in Jotenheim?" Tom asked in his Loki voice. Your ever present grin grew wider at having someone play along with you. You sat up to face him.

"Because of the snow. Do you wanna build a snowman?" Tom shut his eyes in a futile attempt to not smile as you reminded him of the Disney movie you had dragged him and the others to go see.

"Does it have to be a snowman?" Tom asked, opening his eyes. At the overjoyed expression on your face, Tom lost the battle to not smile. You leaped up and dragged Tom with you.

"Guys we're building a snowman! Come help!" You yelled to Robert, Scarlet, Mark, Jeremy, and the Chris's who still stood by the door watching you. Hemsworth was the first to move and Robert the last but eventually you managed to get everyone to help in the creation of a snowman you dubbed Olaf.

Standing back from your group creation, you smiled.

"He looks awesome. I bet he likes warm hugs." While you were off in la la land trying to remember all the Frozen quotes you possibly could, Jeremy and Hemsworth exchanged a smirk and a grin. Jeremy scooped up some snow in his hand as Hemsworth tackled you to the ground. You let out a yelp of surprise that quickly transformed into a high pitched shriek as Jeremy shoved snow down the back of your jacket.

"When I said some people are worth melting for I didn't mean me!" You screamed. "Tom! Mark! Someone! Avenge me!" That was the point that the snow playtime departed from civility. Mark scooped up a handful of snow, aimed at Jeremy, and managed to hit Robert instead. Robert slowly wiped the snow off his face and didn't even bother to hide his smile at this point.

"This means war green bean." He intoned ominously, gathering his own snowy ammunition.

"Guys we were supposed to start the scene five minutes ago." Scarlet was ignored by all but Mark who grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a rather conveniently placed car.

"We can worry about that later Scar. Now arm yourself!"

Halfway through the most epic snow ball fight in history, Clark Gregg, the awesome person who played Agent Phil Coulson, was sent out to find the missing actors. Sometimes, he mused as he opened the door to the outside world and saw his friends chucking snow at each other, it's life that imitates art and not the other way around.

"Okay everyone," Clark called out in his Coulson voice, "playtime's over. Shooting was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago." Groans of complaint came from the snow covered heroes and villianish person.

"Aw come on Clark," Jeremy whined, "just a few more minutes?" You pushed a pile of snow off of yourself and sat up.

"Clark? Who is this Clark you speak of? His first name is Agent." Clark smiled at you.

"You know, (Name), you're probably going to catch a cold after all of this." Clark gestured at the snow. You scrambled to your feet and placed your hands on your waist proudly.

"My teeth are swords. My talons are spears. I am ice. I am death. I am queen under the mountain. Ice cannot harm a dragon such as I." You declared.

"I'm pretty sure it's 'I am fire.'" Chris Evans corrected. You grinned and allowed a know-it-all expression to grace your face.

"Well yeah unless it's an ice dragon." You stated. Hemsworth came up from behind you and scooped you up in his freaking huge arms before you could stall any longer. You dramatically reached one hand to the sky and cried, "Ah no! The ice has made its way to my heart! Only an act of true love can save me!"

"I thought ice couldn't hurt you." Scarlet said as you were carried inside.

"Oh details, details. That was when I was a dragon." A spark of an idea suddenly crept into your eyes. "Hey Clark, you know what would make the movie epic?"

"(Name), no."

"Dragons! I mean think about it. We could call up Benedict to voice the leader. It'd be awesome!" You said throwing your arms in the air and almost hitting Tom's face.

"We've already talked about this. No super robots and no dragons." You crossed your arms and let out an annoyed huff although a smile was tugging at your mouth.

"That's a dumb rule. Don't they have dragons on Asgard?" You addressed your question to Hemsworth who was still carrying you like you weighed nothing. He shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

"There see it's not completely out of the realm of possibility and-" You were cut off by a gargantuan sneeze. Clark turned to you, a bemused expression fixed firmly in place as a heavy silence fell upon the group only to be broken by you.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW IT!"


End file.
